Do I Love A Photographer
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: A KakahinaSasu with mild Itahina. Summary: Hinata the photographer got a big gig, but what's in story for her?
1. Meeting the photographers and celebritie

Do I love a Photographer?

Ninjastar: this is a Kakashi/Hinata/Sasuke/Itachi . Hinata is a photographer for the biggest magazine, The Konoha Hot Spot. She gets pictures of all the celebrities

like Naruto Uzamaki , the best male actor that acted in "Samurai Champloo", "Mission Impossible 3", and "Bleach the Movie". Others like Sakura Haruno, the top

actress in movies like Mr. & Mrs. Smith, tomb raider, and Transformers. Kakashi Hakate, top actor of the year for The Rundown and Iron Man. The Uchiha Brothers

known as Itachi and Sasuke. They stared in Star Wars, Terminator 1, 2 ,& 3, and Ocean Eleven with Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro,

Neji, and Asuma. Now Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are photographers for Tsunade at Konoha Hot Spot. And Neji and Hinata are cousins and Neji wanted his cousin to

come act with him, but Hinata wanted to be a photographer. And Hinata's father is Arashi not Hiashi. And her mother is Kyushu (my character) And naruto is not

Arashi kid, he is Tenten's brother. So let the story Begin!

--

"Hinata come on, Tsunade will whip our ass if we don't hurry up." said Ino. "I'm coming." said Hinata. Hinata was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with fishnet

sleeves a black see through short sleeve shirt over it, a black skirt with yellow skulls and yellow boots with black laces. Her hair was long with dark blue locks with

yellow strokes. Her eyes was pupil less ,but baby blue. Her skin was pale so you can see her cute little blush. Ino was wearing a blue button down short sleeve shirt

with black tight jeans, and blue heels with a 2 inch heel. They was on their way to their job. They got in the dark blue Factory GT. They was on their way to pick up

their friend tenten. They got to her house and she cams. She had on a dark green shirt with brown long sleeves, wearing a dark brown skirt with dark green boots.

Her hair was pinned in two buns in her hair and she had big brown eyes. "Come on Tenten." said Ino. "Coming, bye Lee." said Tenten. "Bye tenten." said Lee. That's  
her brother Lee. Tenten got in the back. They got to the Building and they parked in parking lot. You see Hinata is the top photographer of all time. She is known as

The Pride of Photography. They got in the building, got in the elevator , and went upstairs. They got to Tsunade's office, they stepped through the door when they

saw 4 celebrities in her office. "Excuse me, but are we interrupting something?" asked Hinata. "Hinata, it's so good to see you." said one of the celebrities. "Neji-

kun , it's so good to see you too." said Hinata while hugging her cousin. Tenten walked up to Naruto and said "Otuto-kun (little brother)!" "Nee-chan, I miss you so

much how's Kaa-san, and Tuto-san and Aniki (older brother)?" asked Naruto. "They are doing alright, Lee-kun miss so much." said Tenten. "You still leave in the

same old house?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, why don't you come and visit." Tenten stated. "I will." Naruto said. "How's your father and mother, Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Well, father is making a movie with Itachi Uchiha and Mother is at home with my brother." said Hinata. "Well I love to see family reunions ,but Naruto, Sasuke, Neji,

and Sakura you can go." said Tsunade. Sasuke studied Hinata. She was slim ,but had curves in the right places. Her flawless skin was actually flawless. And her

smile was calm and cute. They left and Hinata said "So what's our next mission, Tsunade?" "You all will be going to Kyoto, Japan to take shots of the upcoming

movie, Death Note." said Tsunade. "Okay, we will leave tomorrow." said Hinata. "Good, you are dismiss." said Tsunade. They left not knowing that Tsunade planned

then to take pictures of her upcoming rival, Orochimaru.

--

Please REVIEW!!


	2. Going to Kyoto and friends

Chapter 2

Ninjastar: My new story! I'm also doing a Constantine crossover with Naruto. Anyway, Hinata and her friends are going to Kyoto, Japan and lets see what humor unfolds.

John Constantine: -walks in- Hey, you seen Gabriel, God's Second hand man?

Ninjastar: No, wait, he was with the devil's son. Oh, I love your movie. -squeaking-

John: Thanks, but you seen Lu (Satan) too?

Ninjastar: No, but I do want to become a demon hunter like you.

John: Next time , kid and Great stories, but make sure that The Constantine Story you make better have me in it.

Ninjastar: It's the sequel to your movie.

John: Thanks -walks out-

Ninjastar: Yay! I got to meet John, and I have seen Constantine about 10 times already. I seen it today on my computer before I wrote this fanfic. LET THE FUCKING STORY BEGIN!

--

"Yay! We are going to Kyoto, Japan." said Ino. "Ino, no thanks to Hinata's father we would have been fired right about now." said Tenten. "My father knows a couple  
of people in Kyoto, I might go see my uncle." Hinata thought. "Hinata, your father is in Kyoto right?" Tenten asked. "yeah, why?" asked Hinata. "We can go visit him

and your mother, how's you hot older brother?" asked ino. "He's fine and he's in Kyoto." said Hinata. They got on the first class plane to Kyoto. Hinata , Ino, and

Tenten got in the row. Hinata said "Hey, I got the CD with our songs on it." "Cool let me listen." said Tenten. Hinata took out a black CD with Konoha Hits on the

front. She give it to tenten. Tenten got out her CD player and put on the earphones while listening to the CD. Ino got out a book, Hinata got out her laptop. She

turned it on. It had 42 messages from Kiba, who likes her too much. She also had messages from her friends Karin, kin , and tayuya. They was on in the chat room.

Hinata logged on.

--

ShyNamikaze: Signed on.

Mrs. Uchiha (Karin): Hi hina-chan!

Melody Flute (tayuya): What's up girl?

Sound Koucihi (Kin): Hello hina-chan

ShyNamikaze: Guys I'm going to Kyoto to take pictures of the upcoming movie.

Melody Flute: YAY! We are already in Kyoto we will meet at the airport.

ShyNamikaze: We will be there in 4 hours, I have to go, BYE!

The girls: BYE, HINA-CHAN!

ShyNamikaze: Signed off.

--

Hinata got off her laptop, and fell asleep.

4 hours later.

--

Hinata woke up then she saw Ino and tenten woke too. "So What are we going to do when we get to kyoto?" asked Tenten. "My friends will come get us." said

Hinata. The plane got to kyoto in time. they got off the plane and saw tayuya, kin, and karin with a sign saying "WELCOME TO KYOTO, HINATA!" Hinata and her

friends went to them. "Ino, tenten, hinata good to see you." said Karin. "Karin, you look well, and I thought you forgot sbout me." said Ino. "Tenten, you seen the

new weapons they got in Konoha because I was looking for a katana." said Kin. "Kin , my good friend, I have the goods in my suitcase." tenten said. "Hinata, you

seen our brother, he is a hot piece." tayuya said. "Well you and ino must love Kistomo." Hinata said while sarcarsm. "Well we better get going." said Karin. They got

into a black mustang and drove off.

--

Ninjastar: -practicing with her twin swords- I have got twin swords for my birthday from my uncle, he went Japan.

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ BEFORE REVIEW BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE LEAVE SOME INTERESTING COMMENTS AND HINATA THE ROCKSTAR HAVE 1 MORE CHAPTER THAT

WILL LEAD TO THE SEQUEL OF THE STORY IN ABOUT TWO DAYS SO READ THE SEQUEL TO HINATA THE ROCKSTAR!!


End file.
